


Serving the Light

by Squid of Light (hero_of_derp)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_of_derp/pseuds/Squid%20of%20Light
Summary: When duties are too much, there’s one thing Aymeric can do that is much simpler. Except his time. And, really, it’s all his fault.





	Serving the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Lengthy Discord discussions on glory holes brought us here.
> 
> Will do some minor formatting fixes later!

Being a leader was tireless and thankless work. When he felt the world crashing down, when he felt the weight too heavy, there was only one thing to do. Aymeric left his desk as it was and went to the Forgotten Knight, to its secret rooms in the back, and into one of the small cramped rooms. Locking the door indicated it was occupied and it’s occupant was ready. 

There was no one else around, so Aymeric took the time to strip off heavy outer his layers and hang them. He left himself in his undershirt and pants and boots. It would get warm quickly, ideally, and he knelt on the floor, waiting, watching the padded hole in the wall. He heard the sound of a door outside opening and closing, footsteps drawing near, and the knock on the wall. He smiled and knocked in return. 

Yes. He was there. And ready. 

A moment later he found himself face to face with a sight to behold, and one he was quite shocked by. He knew that dick. Quite intimately. Elezen and Hyur didn’t come scaled. There was a brief pang of irritation - if his sweet Warrior of Light needed relief, why not come to him? Then his irritation was swallowed down. It was not as if they were exclusive. Aymeric hadn’t been able to promise that and he’d always pretended to not see the disappointment in his lover’s eyes when he has to remind them of the fact. 

Still, he had a task set before him. Aymeric took the half-hard length in hand and pressed a kiss most tender to the top, before swallowing him down. His Warrior moaned from the other side, and then he heard it. 

“Oh Aymeric…..”

His ears perked. Had he been found out? Impossible. Then, quietly, “s-sorry. I’m working through some things.”

Oh. How he loved his tender and meek little warrior. How lovely they were. How they kept those soft qualities while being the Warrior of Light, while defending the realm, while being absolutely ungodly with their axe, was a thing of wonder. They were something to treasure. 

Aymeric was a fool for not serving them sooner. He would have gladly done so but he was bound by duty as much as they were. He, if given the choice, would have gladly sat the Warrior at his side, treasured them, and held them close. But he didn’t have a choice. Arms reach, out of his embrace - that was all he could offer. 

No matter how it killed him. 

He hummed in response to the Warrior’s words and gave a gentle suck, drawing back. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue around the head, stroking the rest of the quickly hardening erection with a clever hand. It was an easy thing, to awaken the lust of the Warrior. He heard a fist hit the wall, and a quiet moan. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted to hear the warrior sing. 

Aymeric pulled off and licked his lips as he stroked the full length. He knew full well that his voice would be disguised, muffled through the wall, but even so he dropped his voice slightly. “Say whatever name you wish.” He pressed a kiss to the head. “I won’t hold it against you.”

“Aah…. sorry. This isn’t - I don’t usually do this,” was the reply, and Aymeric chuckled. 

“It’s alright.” Another kiss and he ran his tongue around the head again before swallowing him down once more. He took a slow pace, slowly bobbing his head. Sucking at the tip and pressing his tongue to the bottom of the head. Just like he had the last time he’d had his Warrior in his arms. 

His Warrior….

The things he could do now, the things he could say, and the warrior would never know it was him.

Aymeric pulled back and heard a quiet whine through the wall. “Don’t tell me you’re having trouble with men….” he kissed the head of their length. “With an absolutely exquisite cock like this?” He ran a finger up the underside of it. His warrior trembled at the touch. Aymeric wrapped his lips around the head and sucked again, gently. 

“I-oh gods oh do that again - it’s not that…. that interesting…. to talk about.”

“Tell me anyway,” Aymeric purred. “Or I’ll stop.” It was an empty thread, but they didn’t know that 

“I love someone but he can’t love me back.”

Aymeric’s heart dropped. He opened his mouth to speak but they went on. 

“It’s okay. He has so much to do. So if I can just bring him some pleasure once in awhile, it’s worth my heartbreak. I just...I wish he didn’t wait till he thought I was asleep to tell me his feelings.”

“...you poor thing.” Aymeric looked down at himself. He had been given a gift, and he was squandering it. Denying both his warrior and himself a beautiful union. … and he’d had no idea that his warrior had been awake through his gentle declarations against horn and hair. “Aymeric is a fool.”

The warrior laughed. They shifted, maybe a bit impatient. “Yeah but I still love him.” A pause. “I… maybe I should go. I’m sorry - you didn’t need to hear all that. Please don’t, uh, spread that around-“ They yelped as the Aymeric squeezed him, not really to relinquish his prize.

“Not until you’ve come dear. It wouldn’t do to leave you wanting.” And with that he swallowed him down until his nose was pressed against the wood and his throat full. 

He pressed up with his tongue as he pulled back and took to moving up and down the length, wishing briefly that he could feel their hand in his hair, gripping him and pulling him down. His warrior was wild in bed and battle, with silver and gentle tongue outside of either. A sight to behold. An honor to love. 

They moaned through the wall, their hips jerking forward. They mumbled out an apology but Aymeric only moaned against them. Aymeric took a handful of his own hair and pretended it was them, holding himself as close to the hole as possibly. There was an experimental thrust, and when Aymeric moaned again they were more daring. Within moments they were thrusting into Aymeric’s mouth without hesitation, gasping above him. It was nonsense to Aymeric’s ears, some language he didn’t know, but he heard his name more than once. When his warrior was lost in the moment they tended to ramble in their own tongue. Aymeric loved hearing it against his ear, or his chest, or his neck, or even simply cried out into the room, all depending on their position. He loved how his warrior closed their eyes and held their breath right before they came, loved hearing the jumble of their native words that escaped them before they finally managed to find Eorzea again. 

Oh- there it was -

Aymeric pulled back as he felt the first pulse on his tongue, and his warrior gasped through the wall. He sucked just on the head, pulling every last drop that his warrior was willing to give. 

There it was, that quiet rambling as coherence gave way to pleasure in his warrior. Aymeric heard his name many times. 

Oh to openly serve the Warrior - on his knees, under him… the Warrior had let themselves loose once in the bedroom and left Aymeric ruined for anyone else. The Warrior had carved their way into Aymeric’s heart. When they were gone they left a space filled by no other. It would be easier if they had carved the heart out and taken it with them. They may as well have. 

It was an itching longing to follow his warrior to the ends of Eorzea - but his chains held him to Ishgard, to his desk. They were guilded chains of his own making and it was too late to shed them now. 

His warrior trembled, and Aymeric pulled back. Without thinking he placed a gentle kiss to the underside as he always did. He mouthed a gentle apology against hot skin. “I am sorry, my warrior, that I cannot love you as I want to,” He whispered, too quiet for them to hear 

“Thank you. I don’t usually do this,” they said softly, as if embarrassed. “But- uh- a friend said I should try it.”

“Sounds like a good friend,” Aymeric said. Who would tell the warrior that? He narrowed his eyes. 

“Yeah. Uh- can I… return the favor? Or something?” They sounded so unsure. 

“Oh no. I’m here to serve.” Aymeric laughed. He planted one last kiss against them before letting them retreat. He heard them shuffle, situating their clothes. “Who was your friend? Should I expect a visit from them too?” He sounded teasing but was mostly curious. 

“Oh. Uh. The Azure Dragoon. But don’t tell him I told you. I’m pretty sure he’s still bed ridden.”

That absolute bastard. Aymeric glared at the wall, but his voice stayed even. “Well, feel free to stop by anytime. Even the Warrior of Light deserves some relief.”

“You- how could you tell it was me?!” They sounded startled and Aymeric couldn’t stop is laughter. 

“I believe you’re the only white scaled dick in the city.”

“Oh-oh...uh….”

“I won’t tell anyone.” Aymeric smiled. “But have a good night. And if you need some more relief…. stop by again. I’ll be here a few hours yet.”

They let out a quiet “y-yes sure good night!” and left, leaving Aymeric alone again as the door closed. 

After here…. Aymeric would certainly have to go see Estinien and see just what his game was. For now, he waited to serve again, and ignored the troubled thoughts in his mind.


End file.
